The True me
by chained2love
Summary: Hermione Granger is scared.. Her friends don't know the true her... When she shows it will they accept her?
1. Chapter 1

"_Hey, look there. You see that girl with the brown bushy hair?"_

"_Yea. What about her?"_

"_You idiot! Where've you been for the last eleven years? That's Hermione Granger!"_

"_So she's just a girl. What's so important about her?"_

"_Hermione Granger the child genius? Prodigy? Where have you been living? Under a rock or something?"_

"_No! Just tell me!"_

_Hermione Granger. Child Prodigy and genius. Graduated university at the youngest age in the history. At the age of five she was accepted at Harvard. And finished Harvard at the tender age of six. By the time she was eight she had already graduated from seven different universities, some of which were Oxford and Cambridge. She's already a docter, scientist, and detective. She has made millions, by the age of ten. She's like world famous. I also heard that she is favored by the Queen, and apparently has tea with her every summer. And she's only fifteen."_

"_You got to be kidding me! All that and she's only fifteen!!"_

"_Yeah. And even that American president respects her."_

"_That's fucking scary. She has all that power. Hell she doesn't even need to take the world, she's literally living it! What about her parents?"_

"_There dead. They apparently died when she was eleven."_

"_That's so sad."_

"_I know"_

"_Hey, did you hear…"_

"Fools.' Hermione Granger thought angrily 'Thinking I can't hear them, gossiping like old maids! The nerve!' making her way to star bucks. Hugging her jumper closer to her body, she quickly marched her way to the glass door and wrenched it open. Moving to the counter she placed her order and paid. Whilst waiting for it she looked around the coffee shop. It was spacious and there were lots of space. When her order cam she grabbed it and made her way to the corner where it was more private. Settling herself down she looked around her once more before pulling out a stick and placing it into her purse. That stick was a wand.

You see, Hermione Granger wasn't your everyday ordinary person, like you or me, she was something more than you and I can hope to imagine. She was a witch. A witch who was about to start her fifth year of Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a School of witchcraft and Wizardry and is where Hermione made the best friends she never could have before, Harry Potter and the Weasley family. Ever since her first year of Hogwarts she and her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had escaped various attempts that were to kill harry. Together they had many adventures that were life threatening. And Hermione knew that what ever was going to happen this year would be worst then the years before.

Every year the plots grew worse., and every year they came out alive. And Hermione loved them. The Professors and the students. But Hermione was worried that she might not be accepted if they knew the real her. The prodigy. The genius. If they found out what would happen? All she knew was she might be lonely all over again. And that's what she hated.

Sighing to herself Hermione froze when she heard a mans voice call her. Eyes wide she turned 'round.

**Wahoo!!! Finished my first Chapter it was difficult!! Please R&R!!**


	2. Sweet Stranger

**Hey!! The second chapter is out!! Mello,Matt, and L are alive!!! I won't kill the off!!! I mean how can you kill hot guys that's so cruel!**

**Anyway enjoy!! (be sure to Read and Review!!**

Hermione Granger faced the man who called her. Eye's widening in recognition she let out a barely heard gasp, before uttering a name of someone who she thought she'd never see again.

"Nate Rivers…"

"It's been a while hasn't it, Diamonds?" The man greeted her. Hermione blinked back tears before she threw herself at him, and catching him of guard. But after a while his arms circled her waist and brought her even closer to him. Resting his head at the croak of her neck he smiled. After a while Hermione stepped back, and looked him up and down. Hermione smiled when she realized that he still wore his pajamas and walked barefoot. The only noticeable changes were that he was much taller and that his hair grew more way ward. His skin was still pale, and his eyes still looked like pandas. Softening at the site Hermione sat back down and patted the seat next to her.

"Yes, it has. Please Near, seat with me. Tell me how everyone is." As Near settled himself next to her he began filling her in about L and the whammy boy's as she had come to name them.

"They are fine and so am I. L is still L and is eating more sugar than ever, apparently to him, ever since Kira was jailed he had no more interesting cases. Mello and Matt are with the mafia still and are enjoying their life there. They also asked out Spade and Clover." Hermione smiled with pleasure all her old friends and roommate sound like they were happy, something she wasn't anymore. L had Heart, Spade and Matt, Clover and Mello. Heck the only ones left are me and Near. At that though she refocused her gaze at Near who was watching her closely. As Hermione looked up both there eyes caught each other. Hermione swore she could see his locked up emotions. Looking away almost immediately she was almost afraid to ask him a question.

"And you?" Her heart pounding she waited for the answer. She had always loved Near. But being so insecure she never told him. Leaving Whammy's Orphanage was hard, but leaving Near was difficult. But what had to be done, had to be done. She would always regret that night when she had left. She had the perfect time to confess but the fear of rejection was to powerful so she simply sat down next to him like always and played. Never once telling him of her love. Looking at her lap she waited for his answer both dreading it and wanting it.

"No. There's no one." He hesitated a bit "Dia." Hermione's head shot up. Near had called her _that! _The name, that when he was younger used, to either tell her something important or to calm her down. His searching his, her own eyes widen when as she looked into his was filled with love hope and something else. "Dia. I love you. I always did. When you left it hurt me. I also looked for you. I couldn't find you at all. I was worried that you might have been killed. When I had finally found you I came as fast as I could. Please Dia. Please can you consider having me? Even if I'm eighteen, I've always loved you. Even if you want to wait, I can wait for you. Just please don't say no." He looked like a lost puppy at this point. Hermione couldn't help it. The tears couldn't stop flowing, Near actually lover her! Her, little boring old Hermione Granger. Near thought that it might be a no, so he stood up to leave. Just as he was about to walk away. Hermione grabbed on to the back of his shirt. Blushing hard she stubbornly kept her eyes glued to the floor.

Blushing hard, Hermione admitted in a small voice.

"Near, I've loved you for a very long time. Ever since I first saw you in the playroom on that snowy night." Her fist tighten on his clothes, " I was going to tell you that night, but I thought you liked Linda." She felt Near turn around. "The night I left, broke my heart." She moved her hand to dab at her eyes. Slowly tears began to fall from her eyes. Soon she felt a hand move to her chin and slowly tilted her face upwards. Looking in to his eyes, her breath was caught in her throat. His eyes which was normally cold and harsh was filled with longing, and happiness. Near moved his head towards her and just as their lips was about to touch he stopped hesitating. Hermione blushed hard, but her courage grew and she slowly moved on to her tip toes and pressed her lips firmly to his. Near responded almost immediately. Soon they pulled back, with Near resting his forehead on hers. He let out a small smile. Setting himself back onto the sofa he pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her between her head and neck.

"So you'll be mine? Forever?"

"Blushing harder then ever she replied lovingly "Yes. For ever and more if you'll have me."

Near soon stopped nuzzling her and asked her to recount the years he had missed.

"Well… After I left I started a business. A restaurant and called it the 'Secret Kitchen.' After a year the business took off and now is one of the most famous restaurant in the world. I also went to nine university and graduated from all of them. I also found out ….." Hermione trailed off. Near narrowed his eyes and asked " Found out what exactly?"

"Near, promise you won't hate me." Hermione pleaded desperately. Near seeing she was desperate complied. Hermione made a move to get of his lap, but Near her tighter. Hermione then gazed at the floor.

"I found out I'm a witch. I now go to a school for others like me. I'm in my fifth year." She admitted quietly. Determinedly keeping her eyes on the floor, she refused to look up at Near. Near sighed.  
"Hermione." Neal began "I can't hate you. I love you way too much to let you go now that I finally found you." Hermione stubbornly kept her eyes glued to the floor. Lifting his hand under her chin he slowly tilted her face towards him and kissed her. After a while Hermione's arms circled his neck and pressed him closer towards her. Breaking apart after a while, he rested his head in the space between her neck and face and whispered.

"I don't care what you are. Because you are you. I don't care about the magic, it doesn't bother me. Just as long as you are mine." Hermione's eyes closed as he hugged her, him desperate to prove his point. And they sat there with her in his lap, chatting all afternoon.

**Yo!! Chapter Two is OUT!! I didn't plan to make it a crossover, but I was watching Death Note last night and it just stuck… Hermione is 15 and Near is 18 in this fic. All other characters such as L, Mello, and Matt are alive… They just can't kill a hot guy it's just wrong!! So tell me what you think!! R&R please!!**


End file.
